


Shouyou VS Embaressment

by SilverDragon00



Series: The Hinata Family AU [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDragon00/pseuds/SilverDragon00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(PLEASE READ PART 1 OF THE HINATA FAMILY AU)<br/>As promised by Shouyou's older sister, some of his family comes to watch his practice match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shouyou VS Embaressment

**Author's Note:**

> i've literally put off posting this for so long because its so bad but i am too much of a procrastinator to do anything about it. so heres like three pages of trash, the next part will be good i promise.

When Daichi had told Shouyou’s older sister about the practice match they had coming up, he honestly thought (hoped) she would forget about it; but she blabbed to it about to his mom, who was so excited she insisted that she come along too.

Of course, nobody in his big-ass family thought to mention this to Shouyou, so when he was doing his warm-ups before the scrimmage, he was startled to look up and see his mom, Maiko, and his younger brother Shun standing in the doorway. He felt his face immediately turn red, because holy hell could his family be weird sometimes and now some of them were standing  _ in his gym in front of his whole team _ . Was this seriously happening  _ again? _

Shouyou watched in horror as Daichi jogged over to greet them with a smile, and Shouyou jumped up and shuffled over too before someone said something that would ruin his whole reputation. 

Daichi was introducing himself, shaking his mom’s hand and Maiko had a shit-eating grin on her face while Shun looked around excitedly, bouncing on his toes. 

“Mom,” Shouyou said through his teeth. “What are you doing here?”

His mom just smiled at him, “Honey, you never let us watch you play volleyball and you talk about it all the time! Maiko told me you are having a practice game and I wanted to watch!”

Shouyou’s mom was probably one of the nicest humans one the whole damn planet, unless you got on her bad side- then she could be so insanely passive aggressive it was terrifying. Most of Shouyou’s siblings had seen this side quite a few times, like when one of Shouyou’s sisters trampled through her garden, or when someone woke up his youngest sister from a nap. 

Usually, she wore a bright smile (which it was obvious that Shouyou had inherited), her chestnut brown hair falling to her shoulders and a floppy sunhat on her head. People often mistook her for one of Shouyou’s older siblings, because despite her age she looked young, and wasn’t very tall.

She had turned back to Daichi and said, “Please, don’t mind us. We’ll stay on the sidelines.”

“That’s fine, Hinata-san,” Daichi said politely. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“You can call me Akira, I don’t usually mind honorifics,” She said with a smile, then turned to look at Shouyou, “Your captain is so polite, why can’t you be like that, Shou?”

Shouyou groaned and dragged his hands down his face. 

“Yeah, Shou-chan,” Maiko teased, reaching out to try and tug at his hair. Shouyou moved away before she could.

“Okay, I need to warm up so please just… go… over there” Shouyou pleaded, gesturing towards the side of the gym. 

His mom and Maiko moved towards the wall with benches but his little brother just stayed in the doorway, looking around in awe, “Your gym is huge!” 

Shouyou became aware that most of his teammates were watching this interaction when Tanaka bounded over, practically knocking down Shouyou when he flung himself against the spiker’s back. “Oh wow,” He fawned, looking at Shun. “You’re like a mini Shouyou!”

Well, he wasn’t wrong. Out of all of Shouyou’s siblings, (save for his twin, obviously) Shun looked the most like Shouyou. They both had the same mess of orange curls, brown eyes, pale freckled skin and even a bit on the short side for his age (the top of his head reached Shouyou’s neck). The only blatant different was that Shun’s hair was cut way shorter, almost shaved but long enough to see it would be curly. 

At Tanaka’s declaration of Shun being a lookalike, Noya appeared to Shouyou’s left, looking down at Shun. “You guys could be twins. How old are you?”

“Eleven!” He declared, jabbing his thumb into his chest. “I’m Shun! I’m the fastest runner in my whole family and I’m gonna be the fastest in the world!”

“Bwahaha! You even sound like him. Hey, did you teach him that, Hinata-kun?” Tanaka nudged him, and arm over his shoulders.

Shouyou rolled his eyes, but felt his face heat up. “Shun, why are you even here, don’t you have track today?”

“Nope!” He shook his head. “Our coach was sick today so he gave us the day off!”

“All right, but go sit with mom and Maiko, please?”

“No way! I wanna see the action up close!”

“You’ll get a better view of the whole court over there.”

“Okay!” Shun ran towards their sister and mom and sat with them.

Tanaka and Nishinoya were laughing and Shouyou could feel his face heat up, glad when Daichi called them onto the court. They still had a while before the neighborhood association showed up so they had time to warm up and practice. 

Shouyou paired with Tobio (as usual) and practiced passing and receiving. Shouyou was dead-set on trying to do the rolling receive Noya did, but he always smashed his face into the floor and got yelled at for being reckless. So for now, he would do regular receives. Sadly.

“Do any of your siblings know that we are dating?” Tobio asked, bumping the ball off his forearms towards Shouyou. 

Shouyou titled his head. “Hmm, I don’t think so. Like I said, we don’t have much time together with our crazy schedules, practice hours, work and school. Out of all my siblings I see Shouji, Maiko and one of my younger sisters, Natsu, the most often.”

“What about your parents, do they know?”

He considered this for a second, bumping the ball back. “My dad has no clue, but my mom might suspect something…? I mean, I’ve talked about you before at home.”

“Would they… be okay with it?” Tobio asked hesitantly, receiving it.

Shouyou titled his head, missed the ball, then tried to dive and save it. After failing spectacularly, he passed it back to Tobio. “Why wouldn’t they be?”

“Well, you know. ‘Cuz we’re both guys.”

“ _ Ooh, _ ha ha, no they wouldn’t care,” Shouyou said with a grin. “Maiko has a girlfriend and is super open about it, and that’s never been a problem. Last I knew they were still together.”

Shouyou could see the relief on Tobio’s face and it made him laugh. He got worked up over stuff all the time it was really cute. 

They both stopped passing the ball when Daichi called them all over to greet the guys who had just shown up with coach Ukai. Shouyou would never say it out loud, but he was actually a bit excited to show off his and Tobio’s quick to his siblings and mother.

By the time they were on the court, he was bouncing on his toes. They had Sugawara as the starting setter, so he would have to wait a little while to to the freak quick, but he couldn’t contain his bubbling excitement regardless.

The match goes smoothly, the Karasuno team keeping their points at least one ahead most of the time. The match felt almost leisurely after going up against powerhouse schools like Seijou and Dateko, but they were having fun and able to try out new combinations and attack strategies. 

Eventually they take a break to switch in a few different players and Tobio was finally moved onto the court. Shouyou still had to wait a few minutes, but he finally saw an opening at the perfect moment and he flew up into air by the net, swinging his arm, and the ball was there, snug in his palm, then slamming down on the other side of the court.

“Yes!” He pumped his fist in the air and grinned at Tobio. That was his favorite feeling.

Then his family, whom he had actually forgotten in the anticipation of a spike, started shouting at him excitedly and the embarrassment that set in his chest felt like it would kill him. He groaned and hid his face in his hands, then promptly got hit by a the volleyball and landed on his rear. Tanaka burst out laughing, then Asahi helped him up.

The rest of the practice was similar, Shouyou kept hitting spikes and whenever they did a freak quick his family would freak out and call to him. It was embarrassing until he was able to ignore them enough to finish the game.

It was finally over and everybody was getting water, his mom and siblings walked over to him stretching by the window. 

“Nii-chan! That was cool, how do you jump that high!” Shun shouted, trying to climb onto Shouyou’s back. Shouyou shrugged him off and turned around.

“I don’t know, I just do,” Shouyou said, picking up his water bottle and taking a drink from it.

“Wow! You should do track, jumping the hurdles would be so easy for you!” 

“Nah.”

“Nah?” Shun slumped. “What kind of an answer is that?”

He shrugged. “Nah. Volleyball is too important.”

Shun pouted and Maiko laughed, putting a hand on his head. Shouyou’s mother smiled and said, “You should invite your team over for dinner next weekend, we’re having a barbeque and everyone will be home.”

Hell no. “Mom, I don’t know if that a good idea.”

“Nonsense,” She waved a hand. “They all seem like respectable young men, and it’d be nice to have some company other than the horde that makes up our family.”

Shouyou sighed. Respectable? Maybe the third years, but everyone else? “Remember how bad it was when you invited Haru’s baseball team?”

“That was different honey, Haru and his friend are nine and ten year olds.”

Shouyou was about to reply when Sugawara called over to him, “Hinata-kun, are you coming to get mean buns or going with your family?” He turned back to his mom, who raised an eyebrow at him.

“Go and invite them,” She said, nodding her head towards the team. “I’ll see you at home.

“I wanna go-” Shun started, but Maiko shuffled him out the door.

“But mom-” Shouyou whinned.

“No buts, go.” She pointed, then followed Maiko and Shun out the door.

Shouyou sighed again, and jogged over to his team who were getting ready to head back to the club room. There was no way he could invite them all to his house, the chaos would be unimaginable. Not to mention how embarrassing his family was. The team would never let it go if something happened to reveal how weird they all were.

  
(He invited them anyways.)

**Author's Note:**

> Shun (Male)-  
> Age: 11, fifth year elementary student  
> Name Means: fast  
> Height: 142cm (4ft 6in)  
> Passion: running/track
> 
> Akira (Female, the mom)-  
> Age: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Name Means: bright  
> Height: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ but shorter than average  
> Passion: nature/gardening
> 
> xxx
> 
> So far you've met Shouji, Maiko, Kazuki, Shun and their mother Akira. So... 9 more siblings plus the dad?


End file.
